


Don't Hesitate

by DemonNightmareAngel



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: I rushed i sorry, M/M, enjoy, guns - mentioned, guys I dont know how to tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28396113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonNightmareAngel/pseuds/DemonNightmareAngel
Summary: “Well then,” says Ludwig, “Let’s get to the main questions what happened that night you came into the precinct with a bullet in you?”“I don’t remember that,” Sykkuno said sheepishly.“Then tell me what you remember.”“I remember Corpse.”“Tell me about what you remember about Corpse then.”
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 117
Collections: Corpsekkuno Fic Exchange: Holidays 2020 edition!





	Don't Hesitate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lamonnaie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamonnaie/gifts).



> Yall i just want to say this started out as a one-shot and developed into a whole new idea and this is what happens when inspiration strikes but you don't have the motivation to write. SO enjoy this blurb of an idea that went somewhere and managed to make some sense. I'll tell you what will be done about the idea that came from writing this after.

“H-h-help.” he stuttered, out of breath barely a whisper. One hand trembling as it clutched something close to his chest; the other, it was at his bleeding side, helping keep the rushing crimson at bay. 

All stopped to see him, friends and enemies alike, rushed to help him, floods of questions screamed accusations crashed on like waves; suddenly, it was as if underwater sounds objects distorted then gone.

Everyone freaked out the moment they saw him, one moment ready to fight; next, they are all doing a part to make sure the injured man lived. Questions began flying at him, others rushing to get medical supplies, others where he came from, that’s when he fainted; instead of chaos, order ensued. 

“Everyone, stop what you’re doing right now and listen!” Toast yelled. He paused for a moment, making sure he had all attention,  ”Fast,” he huffed,  “Rae, you keep applying pressure to the wound since your already doing that.” He looked around, quickly making a plan.  “Poki, Yvonne, you two help Rae get him stable and moved to the house immediately.” .  “Leslie, Michael, run ahead of them and get things prepared for the worst.” Michael began to ask why they would need a technician and got the answer,  “Preparing for the worst means we might need the machines, so get them up and running now!” Michael then grabbed Leslie’s arm; Leslie, who was helping stabilize and figure out what happened to the wounded man, got up and ran as Michael said,  “We need to go,” he ran faster yelling  “NOW!” , Leslie then turned to the group helping on the floor,  “You guys take my keys to the van it has enough equipment to get him stable for transport. ”.

He awoke, screaming, calling out to one person over and over; he tried to get up but couldn't, looking down and seeing restraints holding him down to the bed. Losing the energy quickly, he gave in and stopped fighting the hold. He lay back on the bed, looking around the room, piecing together where he was and how he got there. Why was he there? How long had he been there? Who had strapped him down to a bed? What did this to him? Questions raced in his head until he was pulled back to reality again; back, to the room. 

“He’s up!” someone yelled from a far corner of the room, opening a door hidden from view, running out they screamed,  “He’s awake!” doors slamming open, more yelling,  “Guys! Sykkuno’s awake!” . 

There was groaning mixed with mumbled words, all muffled from what he could tell;  “Rae, this is the fourth time today and eighth time this week! He’s just not going to remember anything and fall asleep again.” .  “NO!” Rae shouted,  “Sykkuno said a name when he woke up, he hasn’t said anything before!” . It was quiet for a moment, then someone asked, “Whose name did he say?”.

“Rae,” Lily paused for a second, fingers on the bridge of her nose,  “it’s three in the morning; you woke up everyone! Whose name did Sykkuno say?” .

“Corpse, he sai-” Rae didn’t get to finish as some of the group went to awaken those who slept throughout the ruckus as others to check on Sykkuno and see themselves.

Rae turned, running back to Sykkuno since he was alone and about to be swarmed by many people, then flooded in hundreds of questions. She thought it best to keep him from getting overwhelmed.

Sykkuno was sitting up in bed looking down at his palm; in it, he held a necklace he didn’t remember how he got it; just that it was special to him. He tried to recollect why but was pulled out of his thoughts by a sudden crowd surrounding him like vultures, bombarding him with questions that melded together into nonsense. It was too much; a cacophony in his head then he began to cry, covering his face in a vain attempt to stop the sounds. 

“Everyone out!” Rae screamed above the suffocating sound; suddenly, she stood by the door as everyone rushed out in fear of her wrath.  “And can someone get the Lieutenant in here now!” . She turned back to face him out of breath,  “Wait, how'd you get out of the restraints?” , “I helped him out” she turned to see the lieutenant walk out of the small restroom attached to the ward. 

“You called for me?” he asked. “Of course I did Lud, you’re one of the only people I trust right now to question him on what happened without overwhelming him,” Rae said while gesturing to Sykkuno, who had no idea what was going on “we need to know what happened.”

“Hey, Sykkuno?” Lud turned around, sitting on the corner of the bed, waiting patiently to proceed. 

“Y-yah?” Sykkuno answered hesitantly. “I’m going to ask you some questions, ok, and don’t worry about answering them all, just do your best ok, and we can stop anytime, no pressure, ok,” Ludwig said tentatively, making sure Sykkuno was comfortable and to put his mind at ease. “Ok,” Sykkuno answered; he wanted answers as much as everyone else only now, he hoped he could provide them. 

“Good, so we’re going to go slow the first question is, do you remember the name you said when you woke up?” 

“Um,” Sykunno paused, remembering the panic when he first woke up, “Corpse, I said Corpse.” 

“Good, now tell me, what is your name, what do people call you?”

“People call me Sykkuno.” He looked up, noticing both Lud and Rae taking notes on what he was saying.

“Yes, go on, tell me more about yourself, basic stuff.” Lud looked up reassuringly.

Sykkuno looked at both of them, each sat on opposite sides, at the foot of the bed. “Guys, my name is Sykkuno, I help out the cartel and intern at the police station, Rae you're an assassin, also, Lud, you’re the  Lieutenant at the station, and we’re all online people, but that’s just a cover for our real jobs.” Lud and Rae look up at him in unison “oh.”.

“Well then,” says Ludwig, “Let’s get to the main questions what happened that night you came into the precinct with a bullet in you?”

“I don’t remember that,” Sykkuno said sheepishly.

“Then tell me what you remember.”

“I remember Corpse.”

“Tell me about what you remember about Corpse then.”

Sykkuno smiles “We met playing Among Us you guys know that part and everything, then when we found out he lived close to LA we started talking more and one time on discord he forgot to mute his mic and got a call they called him detective C. hehe. After that, we kept talking about stuff and how he was moving to LA and accidentally told me he was going to work for Ludwig and that's how I found out you were a cop” Sykkuno turns to look at Lud. You know how that went. Then I found out the Comfy Cartel was a real thing and I decided why not let me support my friends they're not murdering anyone yet. Then we all met Corpse in person and that was surprising since he kind of became a double agent helping out the cartel keep from trouble and also solving cases that may have been related. I joined the force to also help keep everyone out of trouble but that made me a target for rivals. Corpse and I moved into an apartment together one because we were lonely and two what's safer than being protected by someone who works for the police and having a cartel at your back. 

"I know I'm just rushing details but it's blurry and I'm only remembering parts," Sykkuno said looking slightly dazed.

"We were talking one night just laughing walking back from a restaurant things seemed to calm down more and were going good I guess he let his guard down because as we got to the door we heard gunshots Coprse pushed me out of the way and told me to run so I did and just kept running."

"Next thing I know I'm waking up here." 

Lud and Rae exchanged worried looks as Sykkuno ended his summary, they began to discuss in hushed whispers as Sykunno looked down and the thin chain wrapped sound is hand.

“He gave this to me that night, it's one of those with two parts mine's black with a rose and a bunny ear, and his was green with a star and scarf."

The two conversing looked up sadly as he smiled down at the memory swaying slightly.

"Hey Sykkuno, you ok," Rae asked

“UM no?” Sykknuo answers as he falls off the bedside.

**Author's Note:**

> SO youve reached the end of this chaos.....  
> DId you enjoy it or understand what was going on because I tried me beast.  
> AND AND ok so to the person this was gifted to lamonnaie  
> I will make a whole series out of this and work on it over time and it will be dedicated to you for giving me this idea. This story is basically going to be the beginning like the flash forward? in a movie then go back and tell the story of how it all happened  
> THINK OF IT AS A trailer of sorts??????
> 
> it will most probably be written better I'm sorry this story part is wonk.


End file.
